PROJECT SUMMARY Purdue University has a compelling need for a state-of-the-art 3 Tesla human magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner to accommodate the rapid growth in life sciences research stemming from the creation of the College of Health and Human Sciences and beyond. Much of this research relies on populations who require a wide-bore scanner, such as obese subjects, or who require morning scan times because they had to fast or hold their medicine overnight. Purdue does not own an on-campus 3T MRI dedicated to research. The limited availability of scan times in Purdue's current arrangements for access to other scanners as well as the distance to these scanners significantly limit the progress of such studies or even their initiation. To address this gap of MRI access, we propose to purchase a wide-bore 3T whole-body MRI scanner (Siemens MAGNETOM Skyra), dedicated to research, and to be strategically located near the planned Life and Health Sciences Park and its new Health and Human Sciences building on the Purdue campus. The new research 3T MRI will greatly impact NIH-funded research projects that investigate neurochemical mechanisms underlying metal toxicity, neural correlates of speech and hearing disorders, changes in tissue types and bone health upon dietary interaction, and brain-connectivity changes underlying stuttering, to name a few. The 3T MRI will be key to accelerate the translation of novel anti-angiogenic cancer therapies and imaging biomarkers for early detection of parkinsonism into a clinical setting. Throughout all the user projects, the new scanner will leverage the close-and unique-collaboration among imaging scientists and life scientists at Purdue, e.g., between imaging sciences and toxicology to image neurotransmitter levels in occupational manganese toxicity or between computational neuroscience and speech sciences to understand the changes in brain function and connectivity in speech processes. Two MRI scientists (PI/PD Dydak, with assistance from Helie) with complementary expertise in MRI development and application will lead the management of the instrument with input from an advisory committee. Minimal user fees will be charged to cover operating costs, including the salary of an operations manager and a part-time MR technologist. The instrument will be housed in a new MRI facility with 1500 square feet of dedicated space for the scanner, close to the new Health and Human Sciences building, where clinical space and a majority of users' research labs will be located. Institutional commitments include cost share for the $545,072 remaining above purchase price, infrastructure and utilities, and operational support for a minimum of three years to allow for the growth of a sustainable user base.